Après que je t'ai maudit
by Smirnoff
Summary: Harry a maudit et tué Drago,que se passetil aprèseuh...jolies images un peu sanglantesvengeance de Draco
1. Default Chapter

**Note** : Salut! Ma première fic que je soumets à votre appréciation ! Je crois qu'elle est un peu particulière alors dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Rating **: R pour cause de visions peut-être un peu imagées…

**Disclaimer** : Suis vraiment obligée d'en faire un ? Tout le monde est pourtant au courant qu'ils sont dans ma cave ! (surtout dans tes rêves…)

**Après que je t'ai maudit**

**Prologue**

Dans l'obscurité froide une ombre se déplace furtivement et souri, dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Elle ne rencontre personne mais paraît à la poursuite d'un but inconnu.

L'ombre s'arrête quelques secondes sous un réverbère, comme pour dévoiler malgré la brièveté de la vision toute l'horreur possible…Ses orbites sont vides et le sang coule sur son visage, caressant doucement sa peau pâle transpercée par chaque rayon de l'astre lunaire. Malgré cela elle ne cesse de sourire et nulle douleur n'altère sa démarche féline. De loin cette vision aux longs cheveux blonds enchante chaque âme ayant le malheur de croiser sa route.

La silhouette continue son chemin.

Un bruit.

Elle s'arrête et baisse la tête, cachant son cauchemardesque et merveilleux visage aux yeux de l'arrivant. Des gouttes de sang tombent dans un léger bruissement.

« Vous allez bien ? »

La voix résonne dans le silence.

Personne ne lui répond, seulement une gerbe de sang recouvrant la lune et le bruit sourd d'un corps s'écroulant sur le bitume.

Le cadavre, hideusement défiguré,est retrouvé le lendemain dans une mare de sang, sa chair déchiquetée inégalement laissant apparaître ses entrailles rosâtres pulsant encore quelques heures auparavant.

Meurtre inexpliqué 1 de Ron Weasley, tandis que l'ombre continue paisiblement sa route vers l'objectif sur lequel sont fixées ses orbites vides et suppurantes…

**A suivre…**

Voila ! J'en profite pour mettre le 2ème chapitre ! C horrible ou pas mal ? Une review ? (chibi-eyes)

1 Pas pour très longtemps


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note** Désolée pour le retard, si y'en a qui lisent ! Je serai plus ponctuelle la prochaine fois, promis !

Au fait, les passages entre « » et en _italique _sont les pensées des persos.

**Rating :** Toujours R, faites gaffe, je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chap….

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Blurp 3 : _Tordant ton pseudo ! La suite est là, même si elle est un peu tardive, et la raison est dans la suite ! Merci pour ta review !

_Her-mio-neu :_ La voici la suite, et merci pour ta review ! Ca faisait longtemps que je voyais ton pseudo dans les Rar alors ça m'a fait rire…

_Abella :_ Salut ! C'est vrai que c'est pas commun que ça soit pas moi qui te reviewe ! Je me doutais un peu que le style de cette fic te plairait….Donc, voila la suite et merci for the review !

_Dstine :_ Voici la suite et merci pour ta review !

**Après que je t'ai maudit**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Des rires et de la musique s'échappent du bar et s'évanouissent dans les ténèbres de la nuit, et la foule continue de se perdre dans les méandres de l'ivresse.

L'homme brun à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair se déplace sensuellement sur la piste de danse, se frottant comme un fauve en chaleur à ses compagnons, cherchant la paix que ne veut lui accorder son esprit.

Il n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait.

Et l'image reste ancrée dans sa mémoire, surgissant à chaque instant derrière ses paupières closes.

Il l'a tué et maudit. Draco Malfoy, son amant passionné.

**Flash back :**

Tout était bien pourtant … Depuis 3 ans qu'ils étaient sortis de Poudlard, ils formaient un couple parfait…

_« Du moins au yeux des autres…_ _»_ Pensa ironiquement Harry.

C'était vrai.

_« Au début »_

Car pendant environ deux ans ils avaient nagé dans un océan de luxure et de fêtes sans fin, toutes plus luxueuses et arrosées les unes que les autres.

Mais malheureusement…au bout de ce délicieux laps de temps, la personnalité pourtant longtemps refoulée de Draco refit surface. Et tout particulièrement sa jalousie. Jalousie qui obligeait Harry à faire attention aux moindres de ses gestes, ainsi qu'à ceux des autres sorciers, et à endurer les interminables et ultra violentes crises de Draco.

Et puis un soir, comme ça, il n'était pas sortit avec lui, il l'avait attendu chez eux. Il avait pensé à une surprise qui pourrait peut-être lui faire plaisir et raviverait sans doute leur vie sexuelle un peu banale ces temps-ci….

Il avait attendu tranquillement, puis avec inquiétude, le retour de Draco à la maison, et était finalement parti à sa recherche.

Il se dirigeait vers ses bars préférés et soudain le vit, au détour d'une rue.

Seulement il n'était pas seul…Pour tout dire, il embrassait fougueusement un inconnu, bien gaulé au demeurant.

_« Il a toujours eu bon goût… »_Pensa amèrement Harry.

Ce fut tout d'abord le refus qui s'empara de son esprit. Vite remplacé par la rage, puis par un désespoir sans font, mêlé de dégoût, en voyant que Draco et son amant ne se donnaient pas même la peine d'entrer quelque part pour faire un tour au 7ème ciel….

Au bout d'un long moment planté au sol l'esprit vide, il déglutit difficilement, refoulant son envie de vomir sa bile sur le trottoir, et courut chez eux.

Chez eux……Si tant est qu'il puisse y avoir un 'chez eux' maintenant….

Au petit matin Draco revint. Harry n'avait même pas eu conscience de s'être endormi dans le fauteuil ou il s'était écroulé, la mort dans l'âme.

« Harry, je….Draco déglutit

...Les yeux verts le transperçaient de leur éclat glacial.

Je suis désolé, je….j'était bourré, et…

... _« Qu'il se démerde avec ses explications foireuses ! »_

...J'ai rencontré un homme, et…on a couché ensemble.

.....Silence. Ses yeux exprimaient tout le dégoût, tout le sentiment de trahison possible…

Harry, je suis désolé, je….Je n'ai pas voulu, je….voudrais tellement que tu me pardonnes…

...Son silence était plus glaçant que le moindre de ses reproches.

Mais….tu…ne pourras pas après…..Je lui ai tout dis.

Quoi ?!Une réaction, un refus horrifié. Tu lui as **tout** dis ?!

Je……Tout. Il baissa la tête. Je t'avais fait confiance !!Déjà tu me fais cocu alors que tu ne cesses de me faire chier dès que quelqu'un me regarde de trop près !!!!Mais en plus tu lui fais des confessions sur l'oreiller ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit ! Tout ce qui hante les profondeurs de mon âme, tout mes faits et gestes, ceux qui **DOIVENT** rester secrets !!!! »

Il hurlait, il avait envie de….alors…

**Interruption flash-back**

_« Alors je l'ai tué….et maudit »_

**Reprise flash-back**

« Sois maudit, toi et tous ceux qui te sont proches ! »

L'éclat de voix et la magie affluant du corps de Harry glacèrent Draco.

Hors de lui, Harry se jeta sur son amant, se saisissant d'un couteau, et l'entailla sauvagement, profondément, mais jamais mortellement, seulement une torture….

Et puis il avait saisi cette petite cuillère. Il l'avait aspergée d'alcool et y avais mis le feu. Et puis il l'avait enfoncée successivement dans les orbites de Draco, et ses yeux avaient sauté, charriant encore un bout sanglant de nerf optique, et le feu l'avait léché, et il avait hurlé…

C'était jouissif !

Il fallait qu'il souffre. Au moins autant qu'il avait souffert.

Parce qu'après avoir passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre et passé cette même nuit à raconter ses secrets les plus intimes à l'autre,il était facile d'être désolé !Mais on ne l'était pas !

Il avait brusquement étouffé le feu en enfonçant un chiffon dans les orbites, meurtrissant les plaies à vif et faisant couler le sang à flot ! Et il l'avait regardé, des heures durant, se vider de son liquide vital qui avait envahi le sol de la cuisine….

Rouge….si rouge…..

Et alors il était redescendu.

**Fin Flash back**

Les larmes coulent de ses yeux verts mais il continue à danser, à danser et à boire, jusqu'à la perdition….

**A suivre…**

Voila ! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard ! J'ai conscience que mon style est un peu froid, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas, vous dit à la semaine prochaine et retourne lire des fics….


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note :** voila, c'est la fin ! (je m'excuse,résumé n'était pas très clair mais je vais rectifier,promis…)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Blurp3 :_ Hihi ! C'est vrai que ton 'glurp' veut tout dire…Je pense que la suite et fin ici présente va te décevoir : Draco ne va pas redevenir humain…. (ce ne serait pas drôle !), tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que oui, c'est sa vengeance…Merci pour la review !

_Artoung :_ Une review d'Artoung ! Le bonheur ! Hum….c'est vrai que c'est un peu spécial mais j'avais prévenu…Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur mon style, ils me touchent beaucoup, surtout venant d'une ficqueuse aussi talentueuse que toi…Merci pour la review ! (et mets la suite de tes fics !)

_Her-mio-neu :_ Ses secrets les plus intimes…..je les ai découverts (le type avec qui Draco a couché était mon cousin) mais vu que je ne suis pas maso et qu'Harry court encore les rues suite à ce qui lui arrive dans ce chapitre, je ne souhaite pas vraiment te les révéler…alors il va falloir que tu les imagines…. (une petite précision : c'est vraiment des choses pas très nettes…oups ! Harry ne m'arrache pas les yeux !)Merci for the review !

_Saaliel :_ Tu ne me froisses pas :je suis une demoiselle(comme tu dis si bien)Hum…malgré toutes les fics que j'ai lues et toutes les reviews que j'ai envoyé,je ne connais malheureusement pas ' J'ai tant de chose à te dire et si peux de temps à te consacrer'…Merci de t'intéresser pour mon état psychologique,mais à part que je suis une folle notoire avec des tendances sociopathes et une légère baisse de moral depuis quelques jours(mais ma fic était déjà écrite),tout va bien !(si ma façon d'écrire est comme ma façon de parler ce sera franc,en effet…)Je ne sais pas si je donnerais dans le dialogue,je pense au contraire que je suis plus descriptive…mais on verra bien…Merci,merci,merci pour les bisous,les compliments et l'impatience,j'espère néanmoins que mon erreur la plus importante ne se trouve pas dans ce chap….La suite ce sera….tu verras bien si tu restes,en tout cas dans une (des) autre(s) fic(s) et merci pour ta longue review !

**Après que je t'ai maudit**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Un à un ils sortent du lieu enfumé et se répandent dans la rue.

Il les suit, la mort dans l'âme:il n'a pas réussi à oublier. Au lieu de la paix, c'est le dégoût de lui-même qui envahit son esprit, et ne le quitte pas.

**POV Harry**

L'envie me prend de vomir, comme tous les jours, comme à chaque seconde depuis que je l'ai tué.

L'image de son corps sanglant et grimaçant est imprimée sur mes rétines. L'image de ce corps qui a disparu, comme s'il s'était relevé, et qu'il était parti.

Je marche, perdu dans mes pensées morbides, lorsqu'une ombre se glisse silencieusement à mes côtés.

Je sais que c'est lui.

Il s'arrête et me regarde.

Je me retourne, tremblant, et contemple son visage tant aimé mais maintenant ravagé, n'ayant néanmoins rien perdu de sa beauté.

Il s'approche de moi, souriant, et l'horreur que j'ai réalisée m'apparaît de plein fouet. Ma bouche s'ouvre sur un hurlement muet à la vue de ces orbites vides, de ce sang qui en coule, et je me souviens avec une horrible acuité de la sensation de ses yeux dans mes mains, de ses globes oculaires sanglants que j'ai arraché avant de les réduire en bouillie entre mes doigts….

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts et m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux 1.

« Draco qu'est-ce que…, un bruit faible sort de ma bouche.

Surpris, Harry ? Il ricane. Pourtant tu aurais dû t'en douter. Tu m'as maudit, tu te rappelles ? Moi et tous ceux qui m'étaient proches… »

Mes jambes et mon cœur défaillent alors que ses mains s'approchent de mes yeux.

« Mais je te réserve un autre sort que celui de Weasley.

Qu…quoi ?!

Tu devrais être heureux, tu vas pouvoir m'accompagner… »

Il m'entraîne dans une ruelle et m'arrache les yeux, étouffant mon hurlement par un baiser.

Alors il me fait subir tout ce que je lui ait fait et plus encore, et la douleur que je ressent alors qu'il m'arrache des bouts de peau avec les ongles me rend fou…Autant que de l'entendre murmurer d'une voix douce, tout au long de mon supplice : « La malédiction et la vengeance sont un cercle vicieux, Harry… »

Je me sens peu à peu quitter le monde…Je le rejoint…

« Pour l'éternité…. »Finit-il dans un sourire.

**Fin**

1Ou plutôt dans les orbites …

Voila ! C'était la fin ! Je sais que ça tourne court, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu…..Reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je reviens bientôt avec une ou deux nouvelle(s) fic(s), si ça vous intéresse !!


End file.
